rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Born for Victory/@comment-27123099-20151026184301
7.4 threw me for a loop a bit. I ended the 3rd lap in 5th place and was confused since no victory banner displayed. That lead me here to see if anyone else had any advice as I wasn't sure what to expect. I had been able to make it this far in this event without consulting this site, I guess reading the tips on previous events has honed my skills :-) After reading that I could go ahead and win without it greatly affecting the bots, I went ahead and did so. I was in 5th about halfway through the 4th lap and got to 1st by the beginning of the 6th lap fairly easily. I only have $R upgrades, not a single Gold upgrade. I just try to focus on slowing the bots and I've been successful at every event I've entered since then. I think the single greatest help for me on this event was last night when I was racing 6.4 and I was having troubles. I was just about to need servicing so I decided to go ahead and race the event with an unserviced car (not the full race, just maybe 15sec or so and then quitting). I did so maybe 10-15 times and slowed the bots down a lot (about 1min longer than their starting time). It made it such that I was able to win the event with an unserviced car. I then moved on to 6.5 and was able to beat all but 6.5.2 with an unserviced car. I needed the extra top speed to beat 6.5.2. So, I serviced my car, went to bed and started anew this morning. The work last night made today a breeze. I easily completed 6.5.2 with a freshly serviced car, finished the 1st lap of 6.6 as close to 1:40 as I could and moved on to Stage 7. 7.1 was no issue. 7.2 caused me some troubles (as it has many others apparently), but it isn't a difficult goal, just a frustrating one for those of us trying to slow the bots. I just had to make sure I did things in the right order. I built up a lot of speed initially (through the straights up to Mulsanne) and then I stayed behind cars as best I could while conserving my speed as well. I ended up running out of time right at around Arnage and I was going slow enough that stopping before the time ran fully out was pretty easy. I went further than I wanted to, but at least I finished the event. I did have to try it maybe 7-10 times before being successful though, just kept restoring and trying again. 7.3 was easy, 7.4 I mentioned above. 7.5 was no problem as the competition's cars are no match for the P1 GTR, I was in 1st before the straights on the 1st lap and I finished 1st about 4200yds ahead with only a couple of lapped cars to dodge on lap 4, no problem. 7.6 is just a simple, 1 lap sprint against the same competition as 7.5, so no trouble there, I was in 1st just before the Esses and won easily. Basically, if you can manage to get by 7.2, you should have no prpblem the rest of the way. I'm now the proud owner of the P1 GTR!!